Break It Apart Her Heart
by spidergirl91
Summary: The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands is break it apart her heart' My Premiere HSM Story. Oneshot. Ryella, Troyella and Ryelsi.


**A/N: I've always loved Troyella...I mean, how could anyone not? So for my High School Musical debut it would seem appropriate for me to write a Troyella story. Yet, I've also come to see (especially after HSM 2) that Ryan Evans is too overlooked, and although many (including myself) favour Jelsi...I also really like the idea of Ryelsi. So I hope you enjoy my first HSM one-shot based on the Good Charlotte**** song 'Break Apart Her Heart".**

**Pairings: Ryella, Troyella and Ryelsi.**

"Hey you've reached Gabriella...sing your song at the beep...BEEP!"

Ryan's heart soared as Gabriella Montez's sweet laughter filled his ears. He had yet again reached her answering machine on her cell phone, leaving another message.

"Hey Ella...it's me Ryan...uh, obviously. Look...I don't know if you got my other messages but...well please call me. Bye."

She never rang back.

_When you call she doesn't answer_

Ryan anxiously looked in his mailbox, seeing the postman had left a letter for the 'EVANS' household. He nervously searched for a reply in her familiar cursive. He found one letter, the one he had written to her with 'RETURN TO SENDER' in her cursive instead.

_When you write she doesn't answer_

"Hello?"

Ryan sighed in relief as Gabriella finally answered her phone. He pushed back the hurt of his ignored letter.

"Ella...its Ryan."

"Oh...hey..." She sounded a little awkward.

"So... I hope you got my messages."

"Uh...yeah I got the..."

"Well...I was wondering of you'd like to maybe see a movie with me." He hopefully waited for her response.

"That's...uh...very sweet Ryan...but...,"She coughed, "I'm not feeling too well...sorry."

"Oh...that's ok."

Ryan sighed disappointedly. Deciding he needed a walk he dodged his sister and straggled to the nearby park. As he thought of Gabriella he noticed two figures on the swings, he hid behind a tree.

"Troy...look at me."

He watched heartbreakingly as a supposedly 'sick at home' Gabriella gently touched the basketball captain -Troy Bolton's cheek.

_You go out you see him with her,_

_She told you she was sick at home._

_The ring you gave her, _

_Thrown away with all the letters_

"What do you want me to say Gabriella?"

Ryan frowned as Troy snapped, Gabriella removing her hand.

"That you love me..." She softly revealed. Ryan just wanted to hold her tight, tell her that _he _loved her...yet that was why Troy was there.

"You know I can't..." Ryan was surprised by the answer and angry. Why didn't Troy Bolton care about anyone but himself?

_And when you see him with her, _

_He doesn't even care at all_

He should've known he'd never have a chance with the irresistible Gabriella Montez, and now she was in love with Troy Bolton. Who could compete with that? Why would a girl so incredible ever be interested in a loser drama king like himself?

_And she follows him around_

_Like you follow her around_

Troy was the popular, smart, athletic, handsome and rich primo boy of East High. He always got what he wanted yet Ryan knew his parents controlled him...perhaps they didn't approve of Gabriella. That's why he was pushing her away.

_And he doesn't even care and you're figuring out, _

_The only way you're gonna keep somebody around, _

_Well I'm about to let you know_

Ryan sighed and realised Gabriella didn't want to give up on Troy...he noticed them together at school. Troy was trying to fight her and Gabriella just came back for more; unlike himself, where he had basically and desperately thrown himself at her...and left his heart vulnerable. He laughed bitterly at the twisted logic of it all.

_There's something I don't wanna understand, _

_The only way a woman is gonna want a man, _

_The only way you'll ever keep her in your hands, _

_Is breaking apart her heart_

_Don't tell her she's the reason that you live_

_Don't give her everything that you've got to give_

_If you wanna keep the girl for as long as you live_

_Just break it apart her heart_

"Poor Gabriella..." A soft voice came from behind him at his locker. Her eye line also intent on watching Troy snap at an upset Gabriella.

"Oh...hey Kelsi." Ryan smiled at her kindly as she patted his shoulder.

"It's ok Ryan...sometimes things aren't meant to be." She knowingly eyed him and walked towards the music room.

"Uh...what?" He watched her leave and he caught up, "Um...I'm not...how?"

"It was quite obvious Ryan...you love Gabriella."

He sheepishly smiled, "That obvious?" He sat beside her at the familiar piano.

"It's part of the problem. Gabby just wants Troy to love her and she's fighting for him. It's obvious he loves her yet his stupid parents are influencing him..."

"But how can he treat her like that...I never would..." Ryan sighed, he just didn't understand.

"You're right, he shouldn't treat her like that but it's the unfortunate truth...Gabriella wants the heartbreak so she can experience something better in the future. It doesn't mean you're not a great guy Ryan...any girl would be lucky to have you." Kelsi lightly blushed.

"Wow Kels...you're really observant. Thanks."

_I don't understand this cruelty_

_I don't understand, it's just not me_

_But now I see_

Ryan now understood it all. Troy and Gabriella were meant to be and as painful as it was he'd have to move on. Yet not before he had Troy a talking to.

"Bolton." He confidently strode up to Troy's locker.

"Evans... what can I do you for?"

"It's about Gabriella..." He noticed Troy stop and look down sadly.

"Yeah..."

"I don't like the way you're treating her. You're hurting her..."

"What? I'd never..." Troy defensively began but Ryan cut in.

"I get it though. You're pushing her away so not to get attached in case you both get hurt."

Troy stayed silent and nodded.

"Gabriella is just gonna come back or more because throughout the heartache she knows something amazing will come after."

Ryan remembered Kelsi's wise words.

"You love her?"

Troy looked up and Ryan was surprised to see how sincere he looked. "Of course I do."

"Then screw what your parent think. She's too good a girl to let go. Remember that."

Ryan turned to leave as Troy stopped him.

"How...how did you figure this all out?"

Kelsi gave me some insight." He thoughtfully smiled. "Tell Ella you love her before she does give up."

"Funny...I told Kelsi the same thing." Troy smirked.

"Kelsi?"

"Ryan...in your infatuation with Gabby did you even notice Kelsi's crush on you?"

'Oh...on me?"

"We all know. So now you do...what are you gonna do about it?"

----

Ryan searched the music rooms and noticed Kelsi in the theatre playing her piano. He smiled thoughtfully at how he hadn't seen it before. This time he wasn't going to go through heartbreak... Troy might break apart Gabriella's heart to be with her yet Ryan would mend his own.

"Kelsi...what are you doing tonight?"


End file.
